


Plushie Pile

by Intergalactic_Queen



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 21:19:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5717488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Intergalactic_Queen/pseuds/Intergalactic_Queen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I posted this on tumblr, and then realized that I never posted it to AO3, which is so embarrassing I almost chose to not upload it at all. Well, I was still technically on time! Merry Christmas (again)!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plushie Pile

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AnimeJesus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeJesus/gifts).



Tumblr link- <http://queendeedee.tumblr.com/post/135996910326/my-secret-santa-gift-for-baguettefeels-merry>


End file.
